Sammy Feldon (Zombie at 17)
Sammy Feldon (Alanna Bale) is a villainess from the 2018 Lifetime film Zombie at 17 (airdate October 27, 2018). She was the girlfriend of Jason Ellzey, who was close friends with high school student Connor Foster, the boyfriend of the film's protagonist Tia Scott. The two were introduced at a nightclub being visited by Connor and Tia, who Jason had helped sneak into the club. Upon seeing Riley Denton with Connor and Tia, Sammy reminded Jason that Riley owed Jason three thousand dollars, prompting Jason to talk with Riley in the alley behind the club. The conversation became violent when Riley refused to sell Jason his car to cover his debt, leading Jason to beat Riley to death. Jason later told Sammy about his actions, and after confirming that Riley was dead, the two went back inside. After Riley's body was found, Jason and Sammy were brought in for questioning by Detective Laurie Berreiter, with Sammy making the claim that she and Jason saw Riley in an intense conversation with an unknown man as they were coming into the club, with Jason corroborating his girlfriend's lie. After leaving the station, Jason expressed shock at the fact that his actions killed Riley, with Sammy convincing Jason that Detective Berreiter believed their false claims and that they would be in the clear. Unbeknownst to them, however, Tia had overheard Jason's initial argument with Riley about the money he owed (having gotten enhanced hearing after becoming infected with a zombie virus) and told Detective Berreiter what she'd witnessed against Connor's advice. After learning that Tia had gone to the police, Jason and Sammy began working to silence Tia, with Jason even abducting her friend Flynn Murson (who was helping her find a cure for her virus) at gunpoint and beating him up in an alley to find out what else she had told the police. He and Sammy later confronted Tia at a gas station as she and her mother Kate were driving to see Dr. Michael Davrow regarding a cure, with Tia using her enhanced strength to fight off their attacks, kicking Sammy in the face and shoving Jason against the wall, later threatening to kill him when she saw he had Flynn's phone and realized he must've attacked him. In the film's climax, Sammy and Jason followed Tia and Kate to Davrow's house, with the villainous couple breaking into the house through a window as Davrow (who had lost his memory of the cure due to developing Alzheimer's) was trying to convince Tia to kill him and eat his brain to retrieve the memory. As they stormed into the room and prepared to kill Tia, Davrow ordered the two out of his house, prompting Jason to kill Davrow with a shot to the chest. After having Sammy retrieve Davrow's gun, Jason attempted to shoot Tia to death, only for the bullets to have no effect on her. Tia then proceeded to disarm and knock out Jason before doing the same to Sammy with a slap to the face, with the gun Sammy was holding going off and firing a bullet that grazed Kate's shoulder. After retrieving and eating Davrow's brain and giving the cure formula to Dr. Will Murson (Flynn's scientist father), Tia received news from Detective Berreiter that both Sammy and Jason had been placed under arrest. Gallery Sammy Feldon2.png Sammy Feldon Confrontation.png|Sammy with Jason as he held Dr. Davrow at gunpoint Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Fur Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested